custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Makuta Tales
Makuta Tales is a short story collection set in the Sweet, Sweet Revenge Storyline. Story Chapter 1: Kahu thumb Part 1 "Go, go, go!" "We're outnumbered!" "Where's Kahu??" "Oh, no... he's unconscious! Hurry! They're taking him!" "We have other things to worry about!" "Noooo!" "Wha... not you, too! Not... UNNNNH!" The Toa Kardanai had been sent to stop a horde of rampaging Rahi. It turned out that the Rahi horde was bait. The real threat had surrounded them and taken them out. These were renegade agents of the Brotherhood of Makuta, and they were out for vengeance against their Makuta brothers. The three Toa Kardanai--or what was left of them--were put onto tables, and then lowered into vats of Protodermis. A dozen scientists fiddled with control panels, watched monitors, and worked for hour after aching hour. Molds were applied on top of the tables that were submerged in Protodermis, creating armor and other useful attachments to the fallen Toa Kardanai. Soon after that, the tables were lifted. Out of the protodermis came metal blocks. A special ray shone on the blocks, until they were mysteriously melted away, Leaving the Tables, the Toa, and the molds. The molds were lifted, and lying on the tables were three beings, looking very different than they used to. Part 2 Kahu woke up in a cell. He looked, and discovered he had new armor attachments, as well as claws. Soon after, two renegade Makuta took him to the briefing room. There, he was armed with a jetpack, swimming spikes to help him in wet situations, and gadget-storing compartments. He looked in the mirror and saw that his mask had changed as well. Then a figure burst into the room, hiding his identity with a cloak of shadow. "You must follow my orders," he said coolly to Kahu. "Why should I?" Kahu shot back. "You tormented me in battle and turned me into a freak, so why should I follow your orders? To me, you're just some Makuta who belongs in a pen with Muaka dung. I can bust outta here any time I want!" "On the contrary, you can't," he replied calmly. He took out a device and pressed a button. Kahu flailed in pain. "Electric shocks," he said. "Good for only three times. But two are enough to kill. Next time you disobey, you're dead, Toa. Now, for your friends..." He walked out of the room, leaving Kahu there, fully armed and next to two renegade Makuta. The desire to kill flared up in Kahu's brain. With his new body, he also had new thought processes. He had killer instincts, and sensed the Makuta was waiting for something outside. He was waiting for Kahu to kill. Outside, the Makuta, still cloaked in shadow, laughed as he heard tearing, slashing, and two Makuta guards screaming in agony as their energy was dissolved by the flame of Kahu's jet pack. The killer instinct was out, and Kahu was now another renegade Brotherhood of Makuta assassin. Part 3 Kahu was going to be taken for a test run. As he was walked down the hallway, a loud thumping noise began. Before long, everyone was wondering about it. Soon, it grew louder. Kahu ripped out of the guards' hands and crouched down, ready for anything. Just then, about twelve Yellemoth burst through the wall. They were very, very angry. "I thought we got rid o' those things!" screamed the Makuta in charge to some guards once he heard the news. "Apparently, they're still mad we built this place on their nesting grounds," said one of the guards. The Makuta in charge zapped the guards, disintegrating them. Their energy floated in the air. Then the Makuta shot a beam from its hand, and it vaporized the clouds of energy. ---- Meanwhile, Kahu was wrestling with a Yellemoth. He leaped from place to place, stabbing it, but it didn't seem to do anything. The only areas without armor that couldn't be stabbed were non-vital ones that wouldn't hurt the creature, so Kahu leaped on its head. The creatures swung its claw at its head, and Kahu jumped off. The creature hit its own head and knocked itself out. It fell on three other Yellemoth, trapping them. Kahu still tried to harm the Yellemoth with his claws. He couldn't make them fall for the same trick again, for they had already seen him do that. He needed to think of something else. He briefly hesitated on the ground, only to be stuck by a huge claw. Part 4 Kahu stood on top of a pile of unconscious Yellemoth, feeling triumphant. He looked down to see his old Toa Kardanai teammates: Kiwa and Wenonua. He jumped down, feeling very excited to see his teammates's new... looks. Meanwhile, the robot that would be known as Havakk had finished calculating his plan to stop the nine yellow creatures. He looked up and saw they were defeated. Thinking there was nothing more for him to do there, he walked out of the hole in the wall the creatures had made, unnoticed by anyone else. ---- "You want me to what?" "You heard me," said a high member of the Brotherhood of Makuta. "Protect him. He is in grave danger." The Makuta was having a conversation with a bounty hunter known only as Bullseye. "Why do I need to be the constant secret bodyguard of this Purberax fellow?" Bullseye asked. "The renegade Makuta are planning to hit him," said the Makuta. "But he can't know. And he can't know about you, either." "Why not?" "He has become a bit unstable, and we don't want him cracking up from worrying." "How much will I be paid?" "Put it this way: a lot." "That's all I needed to hear. Bullseye is on the job." ---- Kahu and his friends were talking about their physical and mental changes and their experiences so far. It seemed their transformations had turned all of them into ruthless killers, but each of them still had the heart of a hero buried inside. They reported to the command room, as instructed, and they were shocked by the news. The leader of the renegades, still cloaked in shadow, was sitting at his desk. He tossed them a pamphlet. He eyed them and said, "Read it. It's got tons of info on the Toa hunter named Purberax. Study up, 'cuz you'll be hittin' him real soon." It looked like the new renegade Makuta assassins were going to experience their first mission soon. Part 5 1,000 years ago... Bullseye moved through the darkness swiftly and slyly. What he was going to do would be suicide for an average Dark Hunter. But he wasn't average--all of his body except his head was robotic, so he couldn't be killed. He couldn't be hurt. He couldn't be defeated. His rivaled the Shadowed One himself, so he was kept under constant watch. That was why he loved going on solo missions. They were dangerous--his favorite kind--and no one was following him around. Also, he loved seeing the look on the Shadowed One's face when he came back, victorious and unharmed. He loved that kind of living. He gently opened up a skylight to the building he was striding across and jumped in. It was time to fulfill his assignment. ---- The Shadowed One was sitting at his throne, laughing. He had thought that the recent "assignment" he had given to Bullseye would do the trick. He would finally kill the Dark Hunter he feared--''feared''--because he rivaled the Shadowed One's power. As he laughed and laughed, the door slammed open, revealing a very burnt-up Bullseye. "Hope you enjoy laughing your rear off," said Bullseye. The Shadowed One suddenly realized what had just happened and got really, really angry. "YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" the Shadowed One screamed. "Maybe I'm a ghost," said Bullseye. "A ghost who doesn't give a damn about you or the Dark Hunters." The Shadowed One flared up with anger. "WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" "To put it in terms you'll understand--I quit," said Bullseye. "You TRAITOROUS LITTLE...." Bullseye shot a Midak skyball at the Shadowed One from his robotic arm, hitting the Shadowed One's face and stopping him from finishing his sentence. "You think I don't hear you?" said Bullseye. "Everyone hears you boast about trying to kill me. Me--the only being who rivals your powers. Now that rivalry is about to end. I'm leaving." Bullseye slashed at the Shadowed One's face, making him bleed and temporarily blinding him. He then shot him with his Cordak blaster at full power. "I... won't... rest... un... u-un-t-til..." said the Shadowed One. "y... you--you're... de... d--dead..." "Don't bother," said Bullseye. "Oh, and tell your damn security guards not to attack me. OR ELSE, THEY DIE." Another Dark Hunter disappeared, a traitor. He was the seventh: first, six Skakdi, and now him. Bullseye left, and was never seen again at the Dark Hunters' base. In his path were 300 dead Visorak, 150 dead Rahkshi, and roughly 45 dead Dark Hunters. ---- Now. "Says here this Purberax fellow was a Ko-Matoran," said Kiwa. "I hate those ice-heads," said Kahu. "They always have their heads in the clouds." "Anyway," Kiwa continued, "he was bitten by a shadow leech and got his light drained... yadda, yadda, yadda... became a Toa... yadda, yadda, yadda... became a Toa hunter... yadda yadda yadda. Not a very nice life, if you ask me." "I can't wait to rip him open, rip his guts out, and choke him with them," said Kahu. The renegade Makuta boss, cloaked in shadow, walked in. "You will," he said. "Tonight." "Alright, then," said Wenonua. "Let's get ready to hunt the Toa Hunter..." Chapter 2: Target: Purberax! thumb Part 1 Kahu and his two companions had to accomplish a mission in Metru Nui. It was late at night, and they followed a shadowy figure that headed to the Coliseum. As instructed by their leader, they had to kill a Toa of shadow named Purberax. Finding a Toa in an abandoned Metru Nui wasn’t a hard thing. The city was full of green webs, and Kahu was sure that it was a remnant of a past Visorak occupation. Purberax was said to send messages to Teridax, who went to the Coliseum once a year so someone from the Brotherhood could provide him with the news on the universe, as he had some "business" in another place. They saw him. They prepared for the kill, only for Purberax to make the first move. "I’ve seen you three, fools!" said Purberax. "You will pay for what you’re saying," said Kahu. "Bring it on," said Kiwa. Purberax leaped to some Visorak webs. Wenonua did the same. Purberax swung a claw blade at the Toa; he dodged it, but it cut some webs behind him, making the mutated Toa fall to a broken chute below. Kiwa tried to stab Purberax in the back, but Purberax leaped to another web and fired several shadow bolts at the mutated Toa, making him fall to the ground below. Only Kahu remained conscious. He went to attack the mutated Toa, but Kahu quickly jumped behind Purberax and punched him. Pruberax turned to slice the mutated Toa with his claw blade, but Kahu was faster and hit Purberax’s chest with his own natural claw. Purberax, angry, sent a nearly nova blast-level shadow bolt at Kahu, sending him to Po-Metru. Part 2 The convocation chamber of Daxia was full. Helryx had started a meeting because of the recent activities of three mysterious Toa. "Well, recent reports inform of the existence of three Toa. They have destroyed villages, assassinated Turaga, and now are at Metru Nui. They have to go to the Pit," said Helryx. "The Pit is destroyed. We can’t sent any prisoners there; they would escape to the ocean," said Tobduk. "Yes, the main Pit is destroyed, but have you heard of 'section B'?" said Helryx. Everybody in the room stayed silent. The B section of the pit was one that only a few beings--including some Order of Mata Nui members--knew of, including Hydraxon. At that section, only the worst criminals were sent; even the Barraki weren’t sent to that section. And it hadn’t been destroyed by the Great Cataclysm. "I will go," said Botar. ---- Kahu awoke himself in the rubble. If not for his mutation, he would have been dead. He saw his two mutated companions coming to his rescue. "I’m fine," said Kahu. "We were defeated. We should go back to the Renegade’s Brotherhood base," said Kiwa. "I agree," said Wenonua. "Not so quick, my doomed friends," said a cold voice. A sculpture shattered, and from behind came a being. He was nearly completely mechanical, and had a shoulder-mounted Cordak blaster and a Midak Skyblaster. From one of his arms emerged a sharp blade. "I’m Bullseye, a bounty hunter. I was asked to be the bodyguard of Purberax, but I arrived too much late and he had to beat you for himself. Now I will do my work, and then I will have my payment," said Bullseye. "Then those will be your last words," said Kahu. Wenonua jumped high, claws ready. Bullseye jumped too, striking the mutated Toa in midair with his retractable sword. Wenonua raised and punched Bullseye in the chest, with no effect. Then he remembered that the bounty hunter had an organic head. Wenonua grabbed Bullseye by the neck and started to strangle the bounty hunter. What he discovered was that Bullseye had lightning powers, and he stunned the mutated Toa. Kahu and Kiwa charged from behind, bringing Bullseye to the ground. Bullseye threw Kahu to a sculpture, and then fired five Cordak bullets at him, leaving the Toa unconscious. Then he hypnotized him, making him attack the already-dazed Kahu. Kahu broke Kiwa’s Kanohi, and then went to attack Bullseye. Bullseye grabbed the Toa in mid-air, then used his strength to throw him away. Kiwa flew through the sculpture fields, breaking many sculptures. Bullseye went for the kill, but suddenly felt bolts of lighting striking his back. Behind him, there was a tall, gold armored being, who teleported to each Toa’s location and grabbed them. Then the being disappeared. Trivia *The Yellemoth was created by Ihu.